


Sun of Hasetsu

by frobishounen



Series: Silences [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Canon Compliant, Eventual Fluff, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Loneliness, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Short, asexual Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobishounen/pseuds/frobishounen
Summary: A small ficlet set somewhere in the beginning to middle S1. Viktor-centric feelings.





	

Viktor was breathless. He watched by the bannister of the rink, leaning against it. Yuuri was wearing his Eros costume, landing his quads on ice. He moved to the music, so beautiful and elegant, and full of power that made Viktor's heart soar. And at the same time his head went to places he didn’t want it to go. 

Viktor had watched Yuuri’s performance grow, he’d watched how hard he’d worked. How he pushed himself and pushed himself and finally he was there to seduce him, and seduced he was. He felt shivers down his spine. He wanted so many things with this man. He almost shook from emotion, from how strongly he felt. Almost tears, almost desperation.

It broke Viktor inside a little, when he thought of all the other ones, all the other relations and ships and the combinations of both, and all of the times when things hadn’t worked out when he wanted too much or too little or the wrong thing at the wrong time. He didn’t want to break this connection. He wanted to drink its flowing magic as long as he could. So he stayed and watched and tried to learn how to be there for Yuuri, how to repay his seduction. And he wished he could’ve reciprocated it. 

As time passed, nights became longer and harder. A little sadder. Yuuri was an entirely different person, not the one he’d seen on the pole. Yuuri shied away from touch and seemed to dislike Viktor’s presence. When he skated the part where he became his coach… Viktor didn’t see joy at all. He wanted to spit at himself. Step on his own hands. Break his own bones. 

This wasn’t a relationship. This wasn’t a love story. This would end in tears. Viktor reminded himself constantly as the evening grew dark around him and the only warmth in his bed was the dog cuddled up against his side. He petted Makkachin’s soft fur slowly and sighed. 

His heart was so bitter and so fragile, and Yuuri was so far away. When he couldn’t sleep he wondered whether he’d made the right decision, but in the morning he would doubt it the other way, seeing Yuuri’s smile in Hasetsu’s cold winter sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sw... Not really, anyway, I don't really publish fiction ever so idk, be kind :'D I have like twenty pages of these in me folders so I suppose there's gonna be more.


End file.
